world_incorporated_wrestling_wiwfandomcom-20200214-history
WIW Devil's Playground (2013)
Devil's Playground is a internet professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WIW. It will take place on October 27, 2013 at the Helena Civic Center in Helena, Montana. Background Devil's Playground features professional wrestling matches that will involve wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on WIW's primary television programs, Dynasty and Turbo. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main feud heading into Devil's Playground is between Kevin McAlmond, Russell Jensen and MWA Superstar Matt Borske over the WIW Championship. After defeating Matt Borske to retain the WIW title at SummerSlam in August, McAlmond was betrayed by the special referee of that match, John Lehr, which allowed Kevin Orton to cash-in his Money in the Bank contract and but before he could win the championship, The Borske Brothers and The Erickson Brothers invaded the WIW from another promotion (MWA) and attacked McAlmond and Orton causing McAlmond to win by disqualification and Orton to fail to cash in. At Clash of Champions in September, McAlmond defeated Jensen to once again retain the title, albeit with the referee deciding the pinfall with a very fast count. This controversial ending to the match resulted in the referee's (kayfabe) firing and McAlmond's title reign to be looked over by the WIW Authority, it was later called off after John Lehr interfered in a title match on a Dynasty house show. On the next episode of Dynasty McAlmond announced that he would defend the title against both Matt Borske and Russell Jensen in a Hell in a Cell match, before being attacked by both Borske and Jensen, who continued the attack by putting him through the announce table. After defeating Matt Williams in a Hardcore Rules match at Battlezone to retain the World Heavyweight Championship, Martin McAlmond confronted John Lehr and the rest of the Lehr Family, and told them to stay out of his and his brother, Kevin McAlmond matches or things for them will get very, very personal, however later that night John Lehr got into a tag team match that Kevin McAlmond was competing in, and Martin McAlmond made the save for his brother. The next week on Dynasty after defeating Matt Borske by countout, Martin challenged Josh Erickson to a match at Devil's Playground, Josh Erickson than switches the challenge and made it for the World Heavyweight Championship, Martin accepted it, and made it a Hell in a Cell match the two than brawled through the arena. On the October 23 episode of Dynasty after defeated Erickson's brother Tyler Erickson, Josh attacked Matt and stood tall raising the World Championship above his head. Another major feud playing out in the WIW pits Colton Sherley and Paul Dickens and his wrestler clients, whom he dubs "Paul Dickens guys". At SummerSlam, Rob Truax defeated Justin Eldridge in a Hardcore Street Fight with help from Dickens, after he defeated Eldridge continued the beating with a steel chair injuring Eldridge, this brought Sherley out to make the save, this started a rivalry between Colten and the "Paul Dickens guys". At Battlezone Colten Sherley defeated Chris LeGreca after low blowing LeGreca while Dickens was distracting the referee. This loss irked both Dickens and LeGreca, and it was officially announced on WIW.com and again on October 9, that Sherley will face off against LeGreca in a rematch at Devil's Playground. On the October 16th episode of Dynasty, Dickens attempted to convince the general manager to turn the encounter into a 2-on-1 handicap match, with Maxwell teaming with LeGreca. Instead, the GM set up a "beat the clock" contest in two matches featuring Sherley and LeGreca individually, with the wrestler to win his match in shorter time than the other to pick the stipulation for their match at Devil's Playground. Though LeGreaca defeated Luke Maleski in a time of 5:00, Sherley defeated Maxwell with 11 seconds to spare, thus "beating the clock". As result of this victory, Sherley himself added Dickens to the match as LeGreca's partner, additionally making it a Hell in a Cell match, at the Devil's Playground pay-per-view. At Clash of Champions, Tia George defeated Arynn Darfler, Sari Pasma, Ali Hunthausen] to retain her WIW Divas Championship when she made Pasma submit. At Battlezone, both Kaila Matteson and Mackenzie Hilger received a match against Tia George, but lost when Isha Lloyd attacked Kaila's sister McKaulie, causing a distraction for Tia to win the match. On the October 23 episode of Dynasty, Jacquelyn Simonson defeated Tia in a non-title match. Later on in the night it was announced that with the pinfall victory over Tia, Simonson would get a Divas Championship match against Tia at Devil's Playground. On the October 16th edition of Dynasty, Matt Hooper and Josh Hooper defeated Michael Fonger and Grant Clark of The Shield to win the WIW Tag Team Championship. The next week, Fonger and Clark fought Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern vs. The Pettits (the previous number one contenders) for sole contendership, which ended in a no contest due to Matt and Josh Hooper (who was on commentary during this match) attacking a taunting Quay Painter. All three teams were inserted, making it a fatal four way tag team match, by COO Kevin Hunter. The Kickoff will feature James Burdick defending the WIW International Championship against Brian Eicholtz. On the October 19th episode of Turbo, Brian Eicholtz lost a match to Colton Sherley. Paul Dickens called Eicholtz a "no good rookie", and Eicholtz turned face when he saved Sherley from an attack by LeGreca and Maxwell. On the October 23rd episode of Dynasty Eicholtz interrupted a interview between the three and challenged Maxwell to a match, which he accepted the general manager also added a number one contender's name to it with the winner getting a shot at the WIW International Championship, Eicholtz won the match by disqualification (still becoming no. 1 contender) LeGreca and Maxwell attacked Eicholtz bringing out Sherley attacking LeGreca, Maxwell and Dickens with a kendo stick. Sherley made the save and he and Eicholtz defeated Maxwell and LeGreca in a tag team match, Ericholtz walked out with a two victories over Maxwell and a shot at the International Championship at Devil's Playground. Results ; ; *[[Dark Match|Devil's Playground: Kickoff]]: James Burdick © defeated Brian Eicholtz to retain the WIW International Championship *The Hooper Brothers (Matt and Josh) © defeated The Shield (Michael Fonger and Grant Clark), Team Hell Assassins (Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern) and The Pettits (Jason & Justin) in a Fatal 4-Way Tag team match retain the WIW Tag Team Championship *Ryan Gleason and Brian Tobol defeated Kevin Ward and Nick Petrusha *Brandon Martin defeated Quay Painter © by disqualification for the WIW United Nations Championship **Painter retained the title. *Colton Sherley defeated Chris LeGreca and Paul Dickens in a Handicap Hell in a Cell match *Los Nussurritos (Amigo Zack and Amigo Josh) defeated The All Americans (Jake Wilson and Matt Williams) *Martin McAlmond © defeated Josh Erickson in a Hell in a Cell match to retain the World Heavyweight Championship *Jacquelyn Simonson defeated Tia George ©, Victoria Lehr and Cassie Plumb to win the WIW Divas Championship *Kevin McAlmond © defeated Randall Jensen and Matt Borske in a Triple Threat Hell in a Cell match to retain the WIW Championship Other on-screen talent References External links